Juan
Juan is ordered by Bane to sacrifice his life by staying behind on the Wreckage Brother as it crashes. His precise identity (including his last name) is in dispute, but his brown shirt matches that of Amon's, prompting the notion that the two are almost certainly the same man. He is a part of Bane's men. He is portrayed by Slovenian actor Aliash Tepina. Also Known As *'Juan Aviéu' *'Juan O'vous' *'Jean O'vous' *'First Juan Tatokk' *'Juan Avyeu' *'Juan Ovues' *'Juan O'veux' *'Juan O'avéauoúzx' *'Huan of Yu' *'Brother' *'Amon' *'Aman' *'Emon' *others .]] Interests *Fastening harnesses, clasps and ropes *Arson Stand Juan's Stand is The Drum, a humanoid Stand with the ability to mimic the personality of any given person. By watching The Drum doing so or by "conversing" with its assumed personality, Juan (or another Stand user) is able to learn about (or from) the person it's mimicking. The Drum is also a Learning Stand, capable of independent ideation and thought, allowing it to serve as a friend, adviser, and source of opinions for Juan in its own right. Stand Parameters Power: D Speed: '''C '''Range: '''B '''Durability: D Precision: S Development Potential: A Stand Powers *'Personality Mimicry:' The Drum is capable of "mimicking" the personality of any given person (regardless of whether or not The Drum has any knowledge of that person) for Juan or for other Stand users. The Drum's mimicry is stated to be only an "act" on its part rather than its involving its assumed personality genuinely influencing its thoughts and actions, but this "act" is described as perfectly representing the thought process of its subject and so can be used to predict how its subject might react to a given scenario or to otherwise learn about or from its subject. *'Independent Thought:' The Drum is capable of learning, communicating and applying ideas separately from its user. Additionally, The Drum is an avid learner; fascinated most strongly by theater, literature, acting and linguistics, but generally willing to learn any subject alongside or on behalf of Juan or another Stand user. *'"Concept Acting":' The Drum eventually learns to mimic "concepts" (abstract concepts and "places", "environments", "moods" and "scenarios") as well as people, allowing it to "imagine" and to "act" any given idea for itself or for Juan. This is theorized by it as allowing it to rationally "think through" any concept that can be named for it. Theories *One theory states that he is Masketta Man's brother and that Bane left him on board the plane so that Masketta Man would not become more powerful than Bane could handle. Since the theory is rough and vague, the true reasoning behind this seemingly personal affair is hard to figure out. Juan's Name *In the Post-Credit Scenes, a man known as Phillip Stryver (played by Burn Gorman) testifies for himself before Crane's kangaroo court, declaring that he is Juan Avyeu, and that his accusers should tell Bane. Could this mean that Juan survived the plane crash, somehow altered his appearance, and followed Bane and his Hired Guns to Gotham? Alternatively, Stryver may have been aware of Juan's death and stole his identity in an attempt to gain counsel with Bane. *It has been noted that the name "Jean Aviéu" (or an equivalent) is also referred to in the Post-Credit Scenes, with Bane describing Jean as being an 'anonymous Gothamite' who is to prove himself an 'unsung hero' by taking responsibility for a bomb that would destroy Gotham City if detonated. Given Jean's apparent death in the Plane Scene, Jean's name may then be seen as a code name or as a label applied by Bane to a person of particular importance to a situation. Alternatively, Bane may be failing to come to terms with Jean's apparent death and, in his mourning, refusing to believe that Jean is actually dead. *His name most likely is not Juan since Juan is a Hispanic name and the character himself is most likely of Eastern European or Middle Eastern descent. Additionally, the surnames of Avyeu or O'vous sound French, which again contradicts Juan's ethnic appearance. *On the other hand, his ancestors could be immigrants who settled somewhere in South America. It would explain why both Bane and CIA pronounces his family name differently, as people with non-Spanish ancestry sometimes spell their family names with a strange mish-mash of Spanish and non-Spanish spelling. E.g. Alejandro Jodorowsky. *There is also evidence that he holds the title "First" and has an alternate last name, "Tatokk." CIA states "First Juan Tatokk gets to stay on my aircraft" and indeed, Juan did stay on the aircraft at the end. This may also lend credence to a theory that CIA may actually be a prophet, given his ability to correctly predict that Juan would stay on said aircraft. **Juan's title of "First" can be compared to the Latin title of "Princeps," (literally meaning "first" or "foremost," used as a shortened form of "Princeps civitatis" - ''"First Citizen") the title adopted by Augustus, the first emperor of Rome. **Juan remaining on the aircraft may be better attributable to an insistence on Bane's part on adhering to CIA's stated ideas than to CIA possessing mystical powers, however, with Bane stating that "they expect" Juan to get to stay on the aircraft before ultimately instructing Juan to remain aboard the Wreckage Brother. *If one were to believe his name is "Juan O'vous", this would mean that Bane and CIA both pronounce his name very differently: *:"...Button-lee, Juan AH-FU!"'' (alternatively, "AH-VU") *:-CIA *:"..They expect Juan ''OH-FUS ..."'' *:-Bane *:*Despite the inconsistency, this may lend credence to the theory that "Juan O'vous" is indeed the proper name and spelling, as it can in fact be pronounced both ways. CIA's pronunciation is in accordance with French orthography, pronouncing "vous" as it would be pronounced in French, whereas Bane pronounces "ous" Anglo-phonetically. Bane seemingly muffling the "v" sound into an "f" sound can be explained by the diphthongs for "v" and "f" sounds being similar, as well as the unusual accent Bane has due to wearing the mask. *:* This could also be combined with the theory that his name is not actually Juan. It could be John (or even Jean, if he is French as CIA seems to conclude), but it sounds different due to the aforementioned accents. Category:LoS members Category:People Category:Dirty goddamn beaners Category:Bane's men Category:Stand users